


Who orders "Coffee" at a coffee shop?

by Bitch_Bot



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Coffee Shops, F/F, Moving, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_Bot/pseuds/Bitch_Bot
Summary: Gerard is crushing on the pretty barista at his coffee shop, Mikey is fed up of hearing about him.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Who orders "Coffee" at a coffee shop?

Gerard looked around the coffee shop at the new autumnal decorations and saw that the drink menu had been updated too. He briefly considered getting one of the new drinks. He shuffled closer to the register and the gorgeous man behind it. He was always here in the mornings, or at least the mornings that Gerard worked. And, just like every other morning, he looked amazing. He was shorter than Gerard and his hair was always getting in his eyes and usually he had smudged remains of eyeliner that hadn’t been removed fully. 

Gerard had been coming in every morning for long enough that they knew each other by name and if they had the opportunity they would chat. It didn’t look like they would get that chance today. Maybe Gerard would come back during his break for that seasonal drink when he knew it would likely be quieter.

“Good morning G! Same as usual?” Frank smiled brightly at Gerard as he began tapping his usual order into the till.

“Yes please Frank, you seem happy today.” Gerard was glad frank knew his order, it gave him a chance to have a brief conversation.

“How could I not be, my favorite customer is here.” Frank winked at Gerard.

“Oh? And where is this lucky person?” 

“Funny, here’s your coffee, Favorite Customer.” Frank handed Gerard his coffee.

“Thanks Frank, I love the eyeliner today.” Gerard said as he left.

This was a pretty standard interaction between the two. Frank was one of the reasons Gerard always went to that coffee shop on his way to work. He had been crushing on frank since the first time he went in for his morning coffee. 

That first time had been not nearly as easy. Gerard had walked in very disheveled and when frank has asked for his order his response was simply “coffee”. Gerard had only woken up 5 minutes before and didn’t have the capability to speak to his new boss without caffeine. But the real problem was Frank. Gerard thought he was the most beautiful person that ever had existed. When Frank handed him his best guess at what Gerard had wanted Gerard thanked him and told him his hair looked good before quickly leaving.

Gerard went back the next day and wasn’t sure if he was thankful Frank was working again. This time Gerard had acted more like an actual human being and used more words to talk to frank. 

“Hello again coffee guy.” Frank had greeted him with a friendly smile. 

“Hey, sorry about yesterday. I don’t think I’d really woken up yet.” Gerard blushed.

“Don’t worry about it, did you like the coffee?” 

“Yeah actually, can I have the same again today?”

“Of course you can.” Frank smiled.

Gerard had noticed that frank had very nice eyes and ended up thinking out loud. Frank had smiled and thanked him as he handed over the coffee. 

After Gerard had settled into his job, he started going to the coffee shop during his break on occasion. This is when he and frank started to talk. That first conversation, Gerard realized he was absolutely fucked. He learned frank was in a band and usually when there was a trace of eyeliner under his eyes it was because he'd been playing the night before. Before he left that day, Gerard told frank he was really cool

They had almost become friends since then. Gerard thought Frank was amazing, but he was also very aware that he was probably just being nice because he was working and an employee can’t exactly be rude to all the customers. So he kept his crush secret due to fear of rejection and the worry of losing this friendship. 

While Gerard didn’t tell Frank about it, he did tell his brother Mikey. All of the time. Every single time that Gerard buys coffee, Mikey knows about it. He was told about every interaction since that first day, much to his annoyance.

“But Mikey this guy is so hot! And funny! And pretty and talented…” Gerard was listing all of franks qualities to Mikey again.  
“Gerard,” Mikey interrupted him. “just ask this guy out. So what if he says no? It’s not like he's going to stop making coffee for you.”

“But what if he gets really uncomfortable and I end up being one of those people who thinks retail workers are interested just because they’re being as friendly as their job needs them to be?” 

“Then you apologize and move on with your life.” Mikey sighed. “You should talk to my new roommate, seems like you two are having exactly the same problem.”

Gerard hadn’t asked frank out. They had their routine of Gerard ordering the coffee that Frank made him the first day, Gerard complimenting Frank, and occasionally they would discuss a new movie or comic or song if frank had the chance. Sometimes Gerard would tell frank about his work. Frank had asked Gerard his opinion on some song lyrics he was trying to figure out. They had a friendship, but they knew very little about each other.

Gerard was complaining to Mikey one Friday afternoon while he was walking home that Frank hadn’t been working that day. 

“Look, I know you're going to tell me anyway so just come over and help me and my new roommate move stuff.” Mikey sounded fed up already. “Maybe the two of you can help each other out, he's about as hopeless as you.” Mikey muttered the last part mostly to himself.

“I’m not hopeless.” Gerard agrees anyway and goes home to change out of his work clothes. 

Within half an hour Gerard was walking into Mikeys apartment. His old roommate had moved out a few months ago and as much as Gerard had enjoyed the freedom of not having prying ears when he'd come over, he was glad Mikey had found someone to help him with rent and bills again. 

“Mikes?” Gerard called as he closed the door.

“G?” A familiar voice came from the kitchen to Gerards right.

“Frank?” The two of them stared at each other for a few very long seconds

“Oh, hey Gee, come help me with this mattress.” Mikey called from somewhere in the apartment.

Gerard turned and followed the sound of Mikeys voice. There was about half an hour of dragging large pieces of furniture around the apartment so very little was said other than “left” “right” and of course “PIVOT!” Gerard was nervous and sweaty because he had never seen frank outside of the coffee shop. He didn’t know what to say to him, or if Mikey knew that this was the pretty guy that made him coffee most mornings that he'd been obsessed with. 

They sat on the couch with a beer each to catch their breath and recover from shifting furniture. 

“This is Frank by the way.” Mikey motioned towards frank who was sat in the old battered armchair. “And this is Gerard, my brother.” 

Neither said anything, just nodded and sipped their beers. 

“Do you two know each other or something?” Mikey asked after neither responded. “Please don’t tell me you hooked up and something horrific happened.” Mikey was only half joking.

“Um, no, we know each other though” Frank said.

“Yeah, we’ve met before.” Gerard tried to be normal. If not for Mikeys sake, then because he didn’t want to look like a complete idiot in front of Frank.

“You two are acting weird.” Mikeys eyebrows were furrowed as he looked between them trying to figure out what was happening.

“No we’re not.” Frank replied quickly. “Moving is hard, I’m tired.”

“If you say so.” Mikey looked at both of them once again.

“Uh, how about we watch Star Wars?” Gerard suggested because he wanted a distraction.

“Yeah, I can finish sorting my stuff tomorrow, be right back.” Frank got up and headed towards the bathroom.

“Gee, what’s going on? You're acting really weird with Frank.” Mikey asked in a hushed voice.

“He. He's the guy.” Gerard said.

“The guy?” Mikey took a second to think. “Oh my God! Coffee guy!” Mikey practically shouted.

“Yes! The one I’ve been telling you about for months! Keep your voice down he’ll hear you.”

“Ok, sure.” Mikey laughed as he went to get more beers from the fridge. When he returned, he sat in the armchair that Frank had previously occupied.

It was too late for Gerard to ask Mikey what he was doing because frank walked back into the room, wiping his hands dry on his jeans. He noticed that he now had to sit on the couch, next to Gerard. He found the copy of Star Wars and put it in. Frank didn’t sit close, in fact he couldn’t have been sat further away unless he sat on the floor. Mikey reached over and turned off the lights, but was texting on his phone so his face was ominously lit up.

Gerard felt the tension between himself and Frank. The first half hour of the film felt like torture. Then Mikeys phone started ringing and he mumbled that they didn’t need to pause the film as he headed into his bedroom.

They sat silently for a few more minutes before Frank spoke up.

“I didn’t know you were Mikeys brother” It came out as a whisper. Gerard barely made out what he said.

“I didn’t realise you knew my brother.”

“I guess we don’t actually know each other that well.”

“Yeah.” Gerards rather blunt reply ended the brief discussion for a while.

Another ten or so minutes passed before either spoke again.

“You know, Mikey said you’ve been having a similar problem to me?” Frank looked over at Gerard when he spoke.

“What problem is that?” Gerard asked, his mouth had gone dry.

“Well, I keep telling Mikey about this guy I like.” Frank started. 

Gerard very quickly realized this meant two things. Frank was gay, or at least not straight. But Frank was interested in someone specifically.

“And Mikey keeps telling me to ask him out.” Frank continued. “But I don’t know if this guy is interested in me and I’m too chicken to ask him.”

“I guess I do have the same problem.” Gerard was trying to hide how upset he was at the realisation that Frank was interested in another man. “But I recently found out the guy I like likes someone else.”

That was the end of the conversation. They watched the rest of the film in silence. 

Mikey slowly came back out of his room when he could hear the end credits and saw Gerard and Frank sat silently staring into the empty beers. 

“Fucking idiots.” He mutters to himself as he puts on the next film.

Gerard stays on the couch that night. They had watched all three films and drank a few beers each with very little conversation. 

When Gerard woke up the next morning, the first thing he noticed was how much he ached from sleeping on a couch. Surely he wasn’t that old already? The next thing he noticed was the strong smell of coffee. The apartment was small and the living room and kitchen were just one room. He looked over the back of the couch towards the kitchen to see Frank was there doing something. Gerard sat up and shuffled towards the kitchen.

“Good morning G, want some coffee?” Frank asked brightly, almost as if he was in work and Gerard had walked through the door.

“Mmm.” Was the only response Gerard could muster.

Frank giggled and handed Gerard a mug.

They sat on the couch and drank coffee. While the Saturday morning cartoons played, Gerard started to wake up properly. He noticed that Frank hadn’t just made him regular instant coffee, or even put on a pot of coffee. No, Frank had made him an actual coffee just like the ones he buys from him most mornings. Just this time it was in a mug not a to go cup. 

“This coffee is good.” Gerard mumbled. “Thanks.”

“No problem, I make you coffee often enough that I should know what you like by now.” 

Now that it was just the two of them in the morning it felt easier to talk than when Mikey was there. 

“You make good coffee.” Gerard sipped his coffee. “How do you know Mikey?” 

“He's come to a lot of my shows. The band is still starting off so we play pretty small places, he started saying hi at them.” 

They discussed Franks band for a while and Gerard even promised that he'd go to the next one with Mikey. The went back to watching the tv for a while then.

“Are you going to ask that guy out?” Gerard asked after working up the courage for a solid 15 minutes. 

“Hmm?” Frank sounded shocked when he turned to Gerard.

“You said you’d been telling Mikey about a guy you like. Are you going to ask him out?”

“Oh, I don’t know.”

“You should. If you like him.”

“Want to go get breakfast?” Frank asked.

“Uh sure.”

It had ended up just Frank and Gerard as Mikey decided he would rather stay home. Gerard thought it was odd but assumed he'd just met his social limit after the previous night. They ended up chatting like they usually did when Gerard would go to franks coffee shop in the afternoons, except this time there was no time limit. They ended up being out for a few hours. 

By the time they returned to Frank and Mikeys apartment it was the late afternoon. Gerard spent the rest of the day there, helping Frank move some things around and just spending time with Mikey. They had decided to have another evening watching films in the living room with pizza. 

At some point during the second or third film Mikey stopped responding to his phones notifications and started snoring. Gerard and Frank were quietly chatting throughout the films and not long after Mikey fell asleep Frank shuffled closer to Gerard. Not long into the next film Frank was pressed up against Gerards side and Gerard had his arms wrapped around him. 

Gerard couldn’t concentrate on the screen. As soon as Frank had pressed himself up against him that was all he could think about. The warmth and pressure from Frank had Gerard far too aware of his own breathing and was concentrating on keeping it and his heart rate slow. Every now and again Gerard would try to say something but as soon as he looked at Frank the words disappeared from is lips. When the film ended neither tried to move. 

“Did you want to watch something else?” Gerard asked Frank in a hushed tone.

“Sure,” Frank replied just as quietly. “unless there’s something else you’d rather?”

“Oh, like what?” Gerard wasn’t sure of Franks meaning. What else would they do at what was probably 3am.

Frank stayed silent for a second, something was clearly on his mind. “Tell me about the guy you like.”

Gerard froze. How could he possibly respond to that? Should he just lie to Frank? 

“Well,” Gerard stared after a moment. “he's really pretty, super cool and way out of my league.”

“I don’t think anyone could be out of your league.” Frank replied.

“What do you mean?” 

Frank just looked at Gerard for a moment before nervously asking “Does this guy make good coffee?”

“He really does.” Gerard murmured.

“As good as I do?” Frank asked.

“Exactly as good as your coffee, Frank” Gerards tone was serious.

Frank slowly moved forward, giving Gerard plenty of time to stop him. Gerard had no intention of stopping him and leaned in for the kiss.

Gerard never wanted to be so cliché, but there were fireworks. He had butterflies in his stomach and was sure he was going to explode with happiness. It was a simple kiss, not too heated, just the two of them admitting how they felt to each other. It didn’t last too long either.

“Does this mean we were complaining to Mikey about each other this whole time?” Frank giggled.

“It does, he must be so pissed.” Gerard kissed Frank again, this time he held Frank close around his waist. Frank kissed back and let his hands tangle into Gerards hair, occasionally pulling gently. They stayed like that for a while until Frank broke the kiss. 

“Lets go to my room, where your brother isn’t right there.” He said as he pulled Gerard up off the couch.

The next morning Gerard woke up to an empty, but not yet cold bed. He lay there for a while making sure he remembered he night before correctly. He slowly made his way into the kitchen again where frank was cooking something and humming to himself. 

“Good morning.” He said groggily as he wrapped his arms around Frank and kissed him on the cheek.

“Hey, I made you coffee.” Frank replied as he turned to face Gerard.

They sat on the couch again to drink their coffee and watch tv. This time they cuddled up as soon as they were sat down. They fell into light conversation with a few kisses to each other cheek. The two were giggling about something unimportant when Mikey walked in.

“Finally.” He said as he passed by. “Took you long enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because lockdown had me missing coffee shops and pretty baristas.


End file.
